The invention relates to a method and apparatus for operating a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a means for carrying out the method, and to the use of the method and apparatus in a motor vehicle.
In particular, the invention relates to devices and methods as well as the utilization of said devices and methods for the automated actuation of a unit that forms part of the power train of a motor vehicle, in particular a clutch, a transmission, and/or an engine.
The state of the art offers opportunities for improvement of the aforementioned devices in particular with regard to their durability, wear resistance, functionality, layout, number of parts, user convenience, ease of assembly, cost and safety.